


Tennis Sentai Tennirangers!

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, Lemon, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: I've been watching sentai. And craving pron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis Sentai Tennirangers!

The explosion diffused harmlessly in space, but rocked the ship, bouncing the five tennirangers hard in their chairs. They were all wearing seatbelts, however, so no one was injured, and though their commander was confined to a wheelchair, the chair magically stayed in place, as one would expect of the commander of the tennis sentai tennirangers.

"It's not over," Yukimura firmly spoke, his expression serious as he gripped the armrests on his wheelchair. "The two-headed cat parakeet has a second life."

"Everyone, don't let down your guard," Tezuka added, for it was his duty as the red ranger and therefore lead ranger to make announcements. However, because of his inability to say anything other than "don't let down your guard," "20 laps around the tennishuttle," and "hn," the actual announcements had to be made by their commander, Yukimura Seiichi.

The minutes ticket away as they kept their guards sort of up, during which Atobe sighed (he really hated wearing the yellow spandex for more than ten minutes), Ryouma yawned (he hated wearing his pink spandex, well, ever), Sanada stared (yes, at Yukimura), and Fuji smiled (as he always did).

Finally they heard a terrible high pitched hissing, followed by an ear piercing screech, and a large puff of smoke appeared and then rapidly solidified right on the deck of the tennishuttle. There stood the second form of their enemy, the two-headed cat parakeet. Of course, it didn't really stand, since it didn't have legs and instead was planted inside a giant flower pot (that was really apart of its body), but well... saying it was just sitting would sound boring.

Instantly the five tennirangers leapt to their feet, magical cell phones in hand, each ready to spray the 4 foot high evil monster with carcinogenic beams. Tezuka made the first move.

"Tennifone, set on," he cried, or well, it was a fairly monotone statement, but for Tezuka, it sounded pretty emotional. "Zero red fire shiki zone apocalypse!"

Sparks of fire shot from his cell phone, threatening to irradiate the cat parakeet with its sparkliness. The parakeet head screeched, and the sparks disappeared.

"Uh...isn't that attack for summoning meteors to earth?" muttered Ryouma.

Immediately they all ignored the cat parakeet and pressed against the window, glad that they were up in a space ship rather than on the ground. Sure enough, even from space they could see bright yellow explosions below about where Tokyo would be, as tennimeteors (which basically look like giant CG tennis balls) crashed into Japan.

Meanwhile, Yukimura, who was much more driven and not as easily distracted as the others, transformed into the white tenniranger so that he could defeat the cat parakeet himself. He stood to shout his attack, "Muga no Kyouchi White Kami no -" only to topple to the ground once his body remembered he couldn't stand. (He kept forgetting his wheelchair was no longer just for show. It had been, when he first got his position as commander, but then since he had to much fun zooming around the tennibase in the motorized wheelchair, his legs had atrophied and he'd lost the ability to walk.)

_Meanwhile_ , the two-headed cat parakeet continued to hiss with its parakeet head and screech with its cat head, and the tennis rangers were very much at risk of going deaf.

"Yukimuraaaaaa!" Sanada's yell was even louder than the screeching, as he fell to his knees in despair (rather than going to help his handicapped commander back into his wheelchair). His cell phone blinked green, a text appearing to alert him that his Fuu Rin Ka Zan Green Actualization technique would dissolve the plant-part of the monster (which was its entire lower half) in an instant, but he was far too distressed to notice.

MEANWHILE, the youngest of the tennirangers yawned, wanting to take a nap and maybe check to make sure that his cat Karupin had survived the meteor shower. Ryouma waved his cell phone and mumbled, "Pink Cherry Ponta Attack."

A stream of ponta shot from his cell phone onto the cat parakeet, which screeched in pain as the chemical laden soda sprayed all over it. The creature was almost defeated, so Tezuka initiated his finishing move.

"Hyaku Red Jitoku no Kiwami!"

This time, an actual wand of fire projected from his cell phone, and he slashed at the monster with one hundred strikes (instantaneously, of course, so they looked more like six or seven strikes). The monster was chopped into bits, and more or less defeated, except for its cat head, which somehow hadn't even been nicked. (Later they would discover that Tezuka had a soft spot for cute things, and therefore couldn't bare to cut up the cat head.) The cat head went flying towards the defenseless Yukimura (who was still struggling to get back into his chair), its mouth open and teeth bared.

"Yukimura-san!" Fuji cried (and unlike the others, his cry was actually a cry - it was a very girly cry, in fact), and jumped valiantly in front of his commander. "Blue Tsubame Hanabi!"

His attack was a simple one, which meant the cat head exploded. No one really knew how the attack worked, since he didn't wave his cell phone and no sort of beam or wave shot from it, but they didn't want to question the resident tensai's methods.

All was well and good... or so they thought! The cat head didn't explode nicely in a ball of fire, but instead puffed into a ball of baby pink powder, which rained down on Fuji and Yukimura. Fuji covered the commander with his own body, but other than a flowery, perfumey smell, nothing bad seemed to happen.

"It wasn't me," Ryouma groaned, before anyone could look at him.

"That wasn't so bad," Fuji smiled, though it was obviously a bit forced, as he stood and tried dusting the flowery smelling stuff off his lovely blue spandex.

Suddenly the tennishuttle main screen started flashing red, and before they could press the comm button, a pair of large, square glasses glowed on the screen.

"Inui, I thought I told you do re-program it to only let people on after I pressed the comm button," Yukimura scolded, having made it into his chair with help from Fuji. He was already irritated enough by the flowery perfumey smell assaulting his nostrils.

"I'm the only one with direct access," replied the large pair of glasses, which, of course, belonged to Inui Sadaharu. "Well, and Renji, but I'm sure you don't mind."

"I do," Yukimura scoffed, but Inui kept talking as if he didn't notice.

"I'm alright, by the way, as the tennibase is miles below ground and was unaffected by the tennimeteor shower."

"Give your report," Tezuka deadpanned, his own glasses glowing with the threat of laps around apocolyptic Tokyo.

"Oh yes," Inui nodded, "we've been monitoring your battle, of course. The four of you - Tenniranger Red Tezuka, Tenniranger Green Sanada, Tenniranger Yellow Atobe-" (Ryouma gave another yawn) "-and Tenniranger Pink Ryouma" (now Inui had the rookie tenniranger's attention, as Ryouma hated being called by his full title) "must immediately leave the room and lock Tenniranger Blue Fuji and the commander inside."

"Is there something wrong?" Atobe drawled, one eyebrow elegantly lifting.

"I ... think there is..." Fuji moaned weakly, and they all turned to see Fuji and Yukimura collapsed on the ground (the commander had fallen from his wheelchair again). The pink powder glittered innocently from their skin and spandex.

"Leave the room now," Inui repeated, his glasses glowing more brightly than the sun.

"But..." Sanada eyed his commander in distress, "we need to make sure these two are okay."

"No, we're fine," Yukimura said daintily, not sounding nearly as drained as Fuji. Actually, he sounded sort of giddy. "Just go ahead and leave the two of us in here."

"No..." said Tezuka, his voice oddly slow, "Sanada's right, we need to make sure you two are unharmed..."

"I agree," leered Atobe, as he stepped meticulously towards his two fallen comrades. "We should...start with their temperature."

"I'll do it," sung Ryouma, suddenly enthusiastic as he bound towards the blue and white rangers.

"We'll all do it," Tezuka ordered.

"Yes sir," Sanada agreed, and joined the four in surrounding their effeminate comrades. (Not that they had ever called or even risked thinking of those two as effeminate, until that moment.)

Yukimura frowned, unable to move with his legs as they were, and Fuji shuddered helplessly as the powder continued to drain his strength.

"I guess it's too late, then," Inui sighed from the monitor. "I'll shut off communications for the mean time. There's a 99.9% chance of dire consequences if I'm any more involved." The monitor shined then when black.

Atobe smirked. Ryouma snorted. Sanada growled. Tezuka deadpanned. Yukimura hissed. Fuji wept.

The next several minutes involved a rather messy tearing of spandex and some very misused tenniranger attacks (Yukimura and Fuji's cell phones were taken away from them), including Atobe's famous "Yellow Insight Prowess," all of which somehow ended with Yukimura's hands tied behind his back, Fuji's hands tethered to a collar around his neck, and neither one of them in a speck of clothing.

Sanada was the first to pin Yukimura down in missionary position, and at least was loving enough to prep the commander with two of his fingers before shoving his very well endowed cock into the white ranger's puckering virgin hole. The blue haired male screamed as he was penetrated, then went silent in a state of shock as Sanada ravished him quickly without any control. As much as the raven haired fighter loved him, the green ranger had held his urges back for too long, and with the powder's affects he could no longer slow his pace.

Meanwhile (are you getting sick of this word?), Tezuka had naturally gotten first dibs on Fuji, being the red ranger. He forced the honey brunette onto his hands and knees, and since the rope from his wrists to the collar around his neck forced him to bend his elbows, his tight, nicely shaped ass popped invitingly into the air.

Tezuka figured that since the effeminate brunette was often mistaken as a woman, he'd probably had sex as one, so the red ranger didn't hesitate to thrust in without any prep at all.

He was wrong. He barely fit half his cock inside and he was practically stuck, the tight hole refusing to widen for him. Fuji's body was in too much shock to feel any pain; despite his reputation, he'd never had sex with any body or even fooled around. He had wanted to fight back but the powder had left him horribly enervated, his limbs tingling with a sleepy lack of strength.

Tezuka felt pain, though, from the tightness and it was enough to make him slow down, at least until he was able to fit himself all the way in. He held himself still for awhile, clenching his eyes shut so he wouldn't come, since the moment he did it would be Ryouma's turn. Then once he felt ready he started pulling in and out, finding it much easier now that there was blood lubing the tight shaft.

And now Fuji felt pain, and let the whole team know with his screams.

Seeing the tears straining down the brunette's face, Atobe lifted Fuji's chin and started licking them away, though his real target was elsewhere. He'd noticed the tensai starting to enjoy himself, at least, the brunette's little cock was growing hard and his pained whimpers were sounding more like pleasured moans. The powder probably had something to do with it, but Atobe could care less as he pried those cute little pink lips open with his thumbs, and fit the head of his cock inside. He'd miss the tiny little moans being sung but his dick needed in something, now.

The tears kept streaming as Fuji was plundered from both the front and behind. His asshole was full of Tezuka, and his tongue swirled around Atobe, and even though he was searing with pain, he felt a burgeoning pleasure tighten up his balls and bring heat to his cock. He knew it was the powder affecting him, but he was starting to enjoy this.

He could hear Yukimura, screaming in pleasure, though not too long ago he'd been screaming in pain, as Sanada continued to thrust into him like a rabid dog. The capped warrior (yes, he even wore that tennis cap in his green spandex, AND during sex) must have come at least once already, and had pushed the commander on to his stomach, pumping him into the floor.

Ryouma must have noticed too, cause once Sanada came a second time, the pink ranger scowled and complained until he finally got his turn, grabbing Yukimura's legs and wrapping them around him. He was a virgin himself but he had no trouble figuring things out as he thrust his joystick of a penis into the bleeding, cum filled hole. In and out, in and out, he humped with the vigor of his youth, proud that even though he was smaller (everyone was smaller than muscle man Sanada), he could still make his commander moan for more.

Fuji sputtered and choked as Atobe pulled out, white cum spilling from the tensai's mouth as he failed to swallow it all. Tezuka thrust a few more times before cumming, then pulled out as well. The red ranger grabbed the smaller man's hair, pulling him upward then forcing him to turn around.

Atobe got the idea as well, and grabbed Fuji's hips. In a moment, their positions were reversed, and Atobe didn't hesitate to plunge into that torn up hole, enjoying how tight it still was, while Tezuka worked his cock into Fuji's mouth. He'd been so turned on, watching Atobe ravish it, that he had to try it for himself.

Sanada and Ryouma were waiting lustfully the moment Atobe and Tezuka finished their second round, and Fuji barely had time to take a full breath before Tezuka's dick was replaced with Ryouma's, and Atobe's with Sanada's. If not for the pink ranger's cock thrusting in and out of his mouth, he would have filled the shuttle with screams as Sanada's large penis hammered into him, harder and bigger and faster than even the last two.

Tezuka had already moved onto Yukimura, pulling their blue haired commander onto his lap and molding the hardly used (yet somehow still quite shapely) legs around his waist. The red ranger was definitely red as he thrust upward, hugging Yukimura as they fucked hard while both in the sitting position. The white ranger was definitely enjoying it, his moans echoed against the steel walls as he arched his back and came for the fourth time.

Of course, the bespectacled brunette continuing fucking until he was fully satisfied, making sure his commander's hole was well filled with a mix of his and the others' life seed before handing the limp man over to Atobe. Tezuka turned to watch Fuji continue to be violently ravished; now Sanada's dick was in the mouth, stretching those tiny lips far beyond their capacity, and Ryouma had his eyes shut and head thrown back in moans as his hips flexed back and forth to fuck the tensai smoothly. The red ranger couldn't stop himself from taking his dick with his own hand and pumping it vigorously, knowing he'd need another turn on the honey haired brunette before he'd be satisfied. He was pleased to watch Fuji's whole body buck violently and spew out cum; the horrific cross between pleasure and pain that twisted the usually calm tensai's face was ecstasy to witness.

It was nearly three hours later by the time the four semes were done; they'd all had one turn on Yukimura (even with the aphrodisiac, they were just enough afraid of him to stop there), and had taken Fuji too many times to count, and in plenty of different ways.

Fuji, unfortunately for himself, was still conscious, and dragged himself over to Yukimura to make sure his commander was alright. "It seems," he croaked, looking over Yukimura and finding he didn't see the white ranger any differently, "that since we were the ones sprayed, we weren't affected..."

Yukimura smiled at him and replied, "Mmm... actually, I believe you're immune because you're the blue ranger, and have the natural ability to nullify poisons. Also, more of the powder got on you than me..."

Fuji was too shocked to question as Yukimura somehow managed to control his legs for just long enough to rape the blue ranger into final, blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Yukimura stood in command of the remaining four rangers (his legs had miraculously been healed after the now dubbed 'pink powder incident', probably from the vigorous exercise), his white spandex glinting in the sun that poured through the main window.

"As we must, by the definition of sentai," he announced, "Always have five tennirangers, I'll therefore be serving as the fifth ranger until our beloved blue ranger recovers-"

He was interrupted by an incessant banging from the locked infirmary door.

"I am recovered!" Fuji shouted, his voice loud and clear from behind the thick metal door. "At least, recovered enough to kill all of you SO LET ME OUT!"

Meanwhile, on a far away planet, the chief of the plant-cat-parakeet!monsters was chugging sake, chatting and laughing wickedly with its subordinates. "Now it's only a matter of time before the tennirangers are defeated by themselves."

* * *

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well... I DID try to warn you...


End file.
